warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
EmberClan (Animalliterature)
EmberClan is a large group of cats that lives in a giant, verdant forest in what is known as the Ancient Territory. Their name originates from their founder, Emberstar, and they are known for being the inspiration of all other Clans, other than the Ancient Clans. Clan Character EmberClan cats are known for their courage, pride, and excellent battle skills. They are extremely loyal and are honest and caring towards their loved ones, almost never betraying them if they can help it. They protect their fellow Clanmates with their life and have almost never lost a battle. Hereditarilly, they have a stocky and strong build, are often amber or brown-pelted, and usually have green eyes. Territory ''Coming Soon'' History Long, long ago, there were seven Clans: ForestClan, SwampClan, LakeClan, MountainClan, HillClan, MeadowClan, and MoorClan. However, when twolegs arrived in the chain of islands--now known as Amari--that the Clans resided in, they began luring and capturing feral cats and, soon, only scattered bits of the Clans remained. Most became loners or kittypets, but one family stayed inside an old shed. But after only two generations, a family of foxes attacked and all but one were murdered. The single six-moon-old, Scorch, survived on his own off of pickings from other predatory animals and what he could teach himself of hunting and fighting. After a while, a much older tom offered to help him, and when told that Scorch didn't need assistance, he persuaded him to allow him to live alongside him in the shed. Reluctantly Scorch agreed, and seasons later, two more cats joined them. Tiger, formerly known as Jake, revealed that one, Jessie, was his daughter, and the other was her destined-to-be mate, Peter. When they were invited to live in the shed, they earned the names Ember and Web. Not even a moon later, a blizzard destroyed the shed and the cats were forced to flee to what would become the EmberClan camp. After a while, the group began to grow as more cats begged for shelter. After two elderly cats were permitted to join the group, they began telling stories of their former Clan, the name of which was never revealed, but the tales were great and the cats soon became enraptured in the deep culture of the "Clans." The original cats began searching for a way to interact with their ancestors, SolarClan, and went on a journey around the nearby territories to find something. When they had found a small and peculiar pool beside a lake, they attempted to investigate it. However, a small group of foxes attacked while they weren't looking and Ember, who had been dismissed from the group and had stalked after them and now was hiding in the bushes, was able to warn them and fought incredibly. Once each fox was gone, she fell to the ground and her life slowly began to fade from a gash in her neck. In a dream, however, she met with SolarClan cats and was given eight more lives. When the others were told of this, she was made leader, switching from Emberflare to Emberstar. Soon after Emberstar was made leader, dens were weaved for new cats and new recruits were brought back to camp. Not after long, she had appointed her new mate, Scorchspark, as deputy and her father, Tigerfur, as the medicine cat, and they had named the Clan after their founder. When Scorchspark was made deputy, however, Webwhisker, formerly known as Web, grew angry, and confronted Emberstar, asking if she any longer loved him and if she was grateful for anything he had done for her. When she replied that she had never loved him and never will, as Scorchspark was her only love, Webwhisker was enfuriated. He left to create a new Clan, his own, named WebClan, marking the end of the book. In the second book of the series and first arc, The Rise of Skull, Emberstar became pregnant with Scorchspark’s kits, allowing the deputy to help establish a Gathering place and attend the first Gatherings. When Skull began his treacherous reign with his new Clan, SkullClan, and WebClan asked for help in defeating them before things got too intense, Emberstar agreed, though she stayed at camp while her warriors fought. They lost their first deputy that night. Moons later, two kits were born: Lilackit and Vinekit. Their birth ended the first arc, and the next was continued through mainly their point of view. A prophecy was given to the Clans, speaking that broken blood shall be spilt or destruction will reign. Vinepaw discovered the meaning of the prophecy half-way through her apprenticeship, but after telling Lilacpaw and hearing her sister’s disbelief then continuiation to boast about it, she decided to keep it hidden and said that she had lied. Moons later, the two earned their warrior names, Lilacflower and Vinesnake. Vinesnake gave birth to a litter of kits not long afterwards, but on the night of their apprenticeship ceremony, she disappeared. The former EmberClan Warrior was later found living as a rogue and the new mate of Skull’s only son, Blaze. Together they became a ruthless and power-hungry couple, raiding the now three Clans, hunting on their territory, and fighting with cats who attempted to chase them out. Emberstar decided that she had had enough of her daughter’s cruelty and made a plan with the other Clans to poison the two by slipping deathberries into a rabbit on a patrol that was destined to be raided. Surely enough, they were, and Blaze took the fall. Little did the Clans know, Vinesnake had recently given birth to another litter of kits and the small family was now helpless and defenseless. A moon later, Lilacflower set out to find her sister, angry still about how she had abandoned her and begun wreaking such havoc on the Clan that had raised them. When she found her, Vinesnake quickly hid her kits while she was confronted. The argument turned to a fight,but when Vinesnake had almost beaten the other she-cat, an EmberClan patrol found them and killed the attacking rogue. They soon discovered two of the kits and took them back to the Clan. The Clans were left undisturbed for a few moons, until Viperpaw and Adderpaw, the two kits found in the tunnel after Vinesnake's death, met with a group of apprentice-aged rogues and decided to join them. They followed in their parents’ pawsteps and began raiding and attacking the Clans despite their age. They ended up joining the newest “Clan,” Shadowfire, around warrior age and remained there for the rest of their lives, putting their chaos to a slight end. In the next arc, the Clans had been peacefully settled for seasons until a new Clan-like group began terrorizing them. After only a few moons, the leaders made a plan: They joined together and several of their warriors hid among bushes while they confronted the group leader, Ash. Before they could say too much, however, Ash broke down and began to spill out, screeching that Emberstar and her warriors had murdered his mother and the other leaders had stood by and watched. "You will pay for what you've done! Nothing can take it back! Nothing can bring back my mother, and you will suffer in turn for taking her life!" Battle broke out, and the war waged for an entire day, from dawn to dusk, until they were finally driven out. Near years later, a steaming mountain that rose up in Shadowfire's territory began leaking a hot red water, destroying the territories and enveloping them in fire. The Clans fled as quickly as they could, but several were still lost and the Clans became little. They traveled for seasons until they found a place they deemed perfect for a home. However, the group they had driven out now lived there, and another day-long battle commenced over the valley in which they were found in. Several more died in the battle, on each side, but the group was again forced to flee, though they left the Clans sparse and heavily injured. They believed they had found their perfect home, though, and lived there for a year until SolarClan came to the medicine cats in a dream. They told them that this was not where they belonged and they were to keep traveling or all would be lost and the customs of the Clans would be forgotten. Obediantly--though reluctantly--the Clans left and found a territory surrounding a giant lake--much alike the lake territory in the canon Warriors series. However, they discovered that other groups lived there too: LeafClan, RippleClan, BreezeClan, and a strange group with a large population and name; "The Tribe of Snowy Mountain Peaks." After a few moons of discussion, the other groups allowed the new Clans to stay and they began merging. What was known as EmberClan became LeafClan. Note: This is not the final draft of the books in any manner, and should not be considered canon. Rank History Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats Notes I realize that my work {well, just this page, I think} is becoming a bit popular, even if it is just a mess I slapped together over a span of two days. I only recently began threading together my series with Wikia, and I'm enjoying it a lot! For me, this type of work is more enjoyable than... well... work. I like doing it, and I plan to shove my entire giant plot stuff in here. When I enter a fandom, I either leave it within a few months or am a die-hard survivor of it for years--and in this case, Warriors has been one of the lucky few that caught my short attention span enough for me to plan out such an extended fan series. So, yeah, I plan to be on here for a while and am happy to upload and edit my pages along the way. I currently plan to upload or update at least one page a week, making slow progress towards my large goal. I think I've got a good head-start, though! Here's my scattered plan, just in case you want to see what's happening: {Which probably no-one cares about to read this long for}: Step 1: *Create a Clan and its counterpart. {Ex: LeafClan would be EmberClan's counterpart because they merged} *Create the founders of both Clans. *Repeat step 1 until most Clans are done Step 2: *Start working on the other leaders for the Clans, individually/respectively among the Clans. *Once most leaders have been created, start working on the deputies that didn't become leaders similarily. *Once most deputies have been created, start working on the medicine cats similarily. Step 3: *Once all those important characters are out of the way, start working on the Ancient Clans. *Once all Ancient Clans have proper descriptions, start working on their founders. *Once their founders have been created, start working on the other leaders similarily to step 2. *Once the other leaders have been created, start working on the deputies that didn't become leaders similarily. *Once the deputies have been created, start working on the medicine cats similarily. Step 4: *Start working on The Tribe of Snowy Mountain Peaks {TSMP} *Start working on the chronological important characters of TSMP {Peakspeakers and Healers} *Start working on the extra groups. {I.E.: SkullClan, The Merciless} *Start working on the long bloodline/heritage of The Merciless. Step 5: *Start working on the ancestors of each group. {I.E.: SolarClan, LunarClan} *Work on Allegiances for the ancestors of each group. *Work on the Spiritual Abyss and how it's introduced into the books. Step 6: *Start working on descriptions for the main arcs. *Start working on descriptions for the books. *Start working on the Super Edition arc. Step 7: *Work on characters mentioned on other pages but not accounted for separately. *Work on the Allegiances. *Work on the Territory Info. Step 8: *Add art for each of the Clans. *Work on cover art *Add relevance images to the Territory Info. *Add images for each half-grown and grown character. *Add art for each young character. *Add art for the separate stages of half-grown and grown characters. Step 9: *Finally finish plotting out the series. *Start writing the majority of the series. *Provide links in book pages for the finished products of the books. Step 10: : .Did I miss anything? Small Announcements for the few people that might care <3 : I got bored writing so now I'm working on art. Really not much more to that, I just got tired of writing. Category:Clans Category:Animalliterature's Clans